Kringle Feast
Kringle Feast is the third of the HTF Kringles. Plot In a small cottage, in the light of the fireplace, everything is set for Christmas. The camera pans to show stockings hung with care, a fully decorated Christmas tree, and presents on the floor. Also on the floor is Cub, lying next to his toy train, presumably fast asleep. As the camera keeps panning, Giggles is shown, appearing to be tired out from the excitement of Christmas and sleeping on an armchair. As the camera move further into the room, something is revealed to be amiss. Toothy and Cuddles lie their heads on the table, eyes open and faces twisted in a mix of pain and discomfort. Nearby, a pair of green legs (belonging to both Lifty and Shifty) are thrust in the air, revealing that they potentially died from asphyxiation (though this is debatable as they may just be passed out). Inside the kitchen, next to a passed-out Petunia who was carrying a now-shattered plate to the dining room, a frustrated Lumpy has his head in the oven. He tries in vain to start up his lighter so he can light the gas oven and roast their plump Christmas turkey. He finally manages to create a spark from the lighter and laughs maniacally. Due to the high levels of gas in the cottage, however, a massive explosion occurs, destroying half the forest and killing everyone in the cabin. Message "Warmest Wishes!" Deaths #Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, Giggles, and Cub potentially suffocate from the gas leak. (Deaths not shown and debatable, as Lumpy should have suffocated as well.) #Lumpy and (if they were not already dead) Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, Giggles, and Cub die when the cottage explodes. #Numerous other animals are likely to have died in the massive explosion. Injuries *Petunia, Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, Giggles, and Cub might have been knocked out unconscious by the gas leak. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 0''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''8 *Total Rate: 0'%' Destruction #There is a shattered plate on the floor, dropped by Petunia. #A house is blown up by a gas leak. #Half of the forest is destroyed, due to the explosion. Goofs #There are several character mistakes: ##Giggles does not have her bow. (Debatable, as it may simply not be visible because the top of her head is tilted away.) ##Toothy has normal buckteeth. ##Petunia does not have her flower or head marking. #Lumpy should have died first, being the closest to the gas leak, though he may have been able to last longer due to his size. #Lumpy's legs are longer than it should be. #As the camera moves from the room with a fireplace to the kitchen, the wall isn't touching both corners of the rooms (it might have been intentional or a construction error), but the gap isn't visible when Lumpy is shown up front. #Considering how the gas spread all over the house, the fire in the fireplace should have ignited the explosion. #When Lumpy is trying to light up his lighter, his voice can be heard, but his mouth nor his fingers aren't seen moving at all. Category:HTF Shorts Episodes Category:Kringles Category:Videos Without Gore Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:All-Night Episodes Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes